The return of Jack
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Jack has been in Japan for almost 4 years. Kim, Eddie, and Milton are graduating in 2 months. Kim misses Jack. Will she discover deeper feelings for the young man? Read and find out! I am looking for a better title! So if you have one, review!
1. Introduction

**_What is Jack did go to Japan when he was offered? If he did, how would it effect everyone else?_**

I looked at my alarm clock in distress. "6:30," I whisper. Graduation in 2 months. Jack was in Japan for almost 4 years. I couldn't believe how much the dojo's changed. I moved on with my life and I quit karate. I had to work to raise money to rent an apartment. I worked really rough jobs. My parents were very poor. I lived on my own due to my parents unable to support me. I got up, showered, and dressed. I would meet Milton, and Eddie on the way to school everyday. I knew Jack would return in time to see us get our diplomas. Jack would be going to the same college as us. I missed Jack. He was a bright young man. It was time for lunch, and I was eating my food in distress. Milton was the first to notice and he sat by me.

"Why so glum, Kim," Milton asked, his hand on my shoulder.

"Jack is not here, and I just feel so much different without him," I told him honestly.

"Don't worry, Kimmy!" Milton exclaimed. "Jack will be back in 3 days!"

I jumped up in excitement. "Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah," Eddie said. "He is gonna visit the dojo first. Why don't we throw a 'welcome home party' him?"

"Yeah," Milton and I said at the same time.

"Thanks guys!" I said, picking up my trash. "See you in the dojo!"

"Bye!" Milton and Eddie replied.


	2. Reunion

**Alright! ILoveKickinIt had a question so I'm going to answer it. Jerry's in college! But he'll pop up eventually.**

I finished setting the table for Jack when he came back. Then Mlton came in.

"How are the decorations?" He asked me.

"Just fine," I tell him.

"And Jack will be here in an hour," Milton added.

_1 hour later._

We hid and Jack in.

He flicked on the lights and jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Jack took a step back. "Whoa, what is this?"

I walked up to him and hugged him. "A welcome home party," I said quietly.

Jack and I went to Falafel Phil's for lunch. I spoke first.

"So, you read my letter?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we have feelings for each other, " Jack smiled. "It's official! We're dating!"

"Yeah," we shook on it. "So where are you staying?" I asked.

Jack shrugged. "My parents live in Florida."

"I sigh. "I live in my own apartment. My parents are very poor."

Jack moved by me. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. When he left he was a kid. But now he was a grown man. "I'm sorry," he said.

"All I have is a couch/bed, a TV, a bathroom, and my room. It's pretty much like a dorm. Except it's a bit bigger. You can stay with me."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"But, what about school?"

"Well, everyone's dying to see you."

"Alright, I'll go!" Jack decided.

We reached my apartment. "So this is the famous 'Kim Crawford Apartment'?"

"Yeah, it's small but I have everything I need to survive," I told him. "You want a shower? You look as if you need one."

"Yeah."

"Well, OK, but I limit it to 3 minutes so I have plenty of hot water."

"Alright, I can do that." And he was done in two minutes. We sat on the couch and watched the news. Before long we fell asleep.

**Whew! Chapter two is done! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Reunion part 2

**OK! KickinItFanaKick thinks I rush. Thank you for pointing it out! I will try not to rush! **

I woke up on my couch. I woke up leaning on Jack. "What in the..." then I instantly remembered the day's events. I was relieved it was Saturday. Jack woke up and thought the exact same thing.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," Jack stretched.

"I was gonna go to the dojo in half an hour. You wanna come?"

"First things first. What's for breakfast?"

"Rudy has some at the dojo. I usually eat there on Saturdays with the gang."

"OK, I'm in!"

I took a quick shower. After I dressed, I went into the living room and assumed Jack was in my bedroom changing. I sat on the couch. Jack came in and was ready to go. I got up and got my car keys. Then we went to the dojo. Rudy greeted us.

"Hey, Jack! Want some breakfast?" Rudy asked.

"Do I?" Jack went to get some.

I went to get some too.

"So, Jack, where are you staying?" Rudy asked as soon as Jack sat down.

"I'm crashing Kim's place for a while."

Rudy stood up. "You can't."

Jack looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because it's possible for Kim to get..." Rudy stopped.

"What?!" We asked together.

"Pregnant," Rudy said innocently.

"Pregnant?!" I demanded. "I'm smart enough not to lay with a boy!"

"She's right," Jack said. "We'll save that til afterwards."

"Alright," Rudy gave up.

Eddie, Milton, and Jerry came in. Jack ran to Jerry. They hugged and slapped high-fives.

"Already in college I see?," Jack said.

"Yup!" Jerry replied. "And I got a hot babe."

"I can't wait for graduation!" Milton cheered.

"Yup! I get to move out of my apartment and into a dorm!" I said.

Everyone stared at me. "What?!" I asked.

Milton glared at me. "You're weird, Kim."

"You're weird, Kim." I mocked. "Aw, shut it."

"Hey, even if she is a weirdo, I love her," Jack put his arm around me.

"So, this means..." Jerry started.

"Yup, we're dating," Jack grinned.

"So, wanna grab some Falafel Phil's?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

**Whew! That's a another chapter for your enjoyment!**


	4. Kim's dad

**Alright! I'm shocked I have 14 reviews! I love my beloved reviewers! And on with the story! *Blows ****trumpet***

I saw my dad outside. I hated him. He abused me during my sophomore year. it was my junior year when I moved out.

Jack went outside with me.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"See that man with the gages and tattoos?"

"Yeah."

"That's my dad. He scares the crud out of me."

"What happened?"

"He started abusing me during my freshman year. Then over my sophomore. It was when I was a junior when I moved out."

"And why?"

"He spent all our money on achohol, and cigarettes. And tattoos."

"Well, I just hope he doesn't come over here."

But he did.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford, where were the last 2 years?"

"I...I..." I stammered.

"You're gonna really get it now!" He hit me. He punched me in the stomach.

"Stop, Dad!" I cried.

"Stop, sir!" Jack said.

"And who might you be?" Dad acted scared.

"Kim's..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

Dad turned to me. "What did I say about dating?!"

"Not to!" I gasped for air.

He threw me down. "I'd better not see your face again." He walked off.

I started sobbing. Jack held me.

Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie ran over.

"What happened?" Rudy asked.

"Her dad hurt her." Jack said. "Badly too."

Milton shook his head. "He's like that. He had another daughter. She was priceless to him. Kim, on the other hand, was a practical punching bag and servant."

Rudy's face turned red with rage. "How can he treat such a kind, caring girl?!" Rudy demanded.

Eddie shrugged. "I worked for the man. I would constantly hear him yell at Kim and told her the job wasn't done right."

Jack shook his head. "We will have to catch that man. To help a friend." He put his hand out. "Wasabi?"

Everyone put their hands in. "Wasabi!"

**Whew! Next chapter, Graduation! *Plays dramatic music* Til next time, my beloved viewers!**


	5. Graduation and The Day Before

**Here is the day before graduation and graduation! Than you LoveShipper for warning Mr Crawford! Love ya!**

I was in the bathroom my apartment seeing how bad my dad abused me, yesterday. I saw a red mark on my face. My stomach had a horrible bruise. I gagged at the sight. I quickly splashed cold water on my face. I knew graduation was tomorrow, so I asked Jack about his graduation.

"Pretty much like here, but during the reception a bunch a Japanese guys danced," Jack tried to repeat the dance.

I giggled. "Sounds great," I said.

I logged on to my email with the laptop my best friend gave me. "Here's an email from Milton."

"Read it," Jack said stretching.

I opened the message. "It says that they found the house. They are waiting on us."

"Alright," Jack slipped on his shoes and a jacket.

I put on some sandals, and a jacket.

We reached Dad's house.

"Operation kick Mr Crawford's butt go!" Eddie said.

I went to the door and rang the doorbell.

When Dad opened the door, he nearly punched me, but had to chase me around the house.

Jerry and Eddie kicked him. I called the police while they were fighting him.

Then they arrived 5 minutes later.

"Is this James Luke Crawford?" The deputy asked.

"That's him, Jeremiah." I told him.

Jack looked at me. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin."

Then the police took Dad away.

Milton gave me a high-five.

I smiled. "Graduation is tomorrow. Let's go!"

Everyone went home.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shining in the window. I got up to make breakfast. Jack was peacefully sleeping on the couch.

But Jack smelled bacon and pancakes. That's how he wakes up.

He walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said as I flipped the pancakes.

"Good morning," Jack said as he got the milk.

"Graduation, today," I breathed.

"Yep," Jack sighed.

"I'm nervous," I admitted.

"It's normal for high school graduates to be nervous."

"Let's eat breakfast and get to the school."

_At school. _

I got into my graduation uniform. Lindsay came over.

"Kim," Lindsay said.

I scoffed "Lindsay."

I combed my hair and quickly applied my makeup. Then it was time to for graduation.

I sat in my seat. Then Mr Johnson called my name.

"Kimberly Ann Crawford," he announced.

I ran up. I received my diploma. "Would you like to say a few words?" Mr Johnson asked.

I nodded. "Citizens on Seaford High, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the teachers. I wouldn't be here without the support of my friends. My true friends." My voice started to break as I fought tears. "I am just glad to have friends like you! Thank you." I walked down.

After the last person received their diploma, we went to reception.

Jack, Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and I sat the table in the corner."You did good," Jack said.

I blushed. "Thanks."Jerry put his hand in the middle of the table. "Wasabi?"

Everyone put their hands in. "Wasabi!" Everyone said as they threw their hands up.

**Graduation is done! Whew! So, would you like it if Jack proposes to Kim? Say yes or no in the reviews! Love y'all!**


	6. Jack surprises Kim

**Well, I got votes for yes. And yes only! And Jack will be proposing! Hopefully in this chapter!**

We returned to the dojo, except Jerry.

"Jack, I've been wanting to ask you..." Rudy started.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to offer you a job in the dojo," Rudy said.

"I would love to be a sensei!" Jack accepted happily.

Then Jerry came in. "Yeah, if you are gonna leave me for Joseph, then we're through!" he slapped his phone shut.

I walked up to him. "Claire broke up with you, didn't she?"

"Yes! Just for that strong muscular Joseph," Jerry said through clenched teeth.

I hugged him. "Just remember there are a lot more girls out there."

"Okay," Jerry said.

Jack and I left early. "You wanna go get some Chinese food tonight?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" I love Chinese.

"Alright. 7:00?"

"Yup."

_6:30 PM _

I was getting ready. I wore a beautiful sleeveless blue dress. I wore my favorite high heels. I put my long hair into a braided ponytail. I wore a cream shawl.

Jack was in the living room, checking the weather.

I came out of my room. Jack offered his arm. And we walked out.

_At the restauraunt._

We went to Rice House.

"Hey, Ming, table for 2," Jack said.

"Yes, is this your lady friend you wanted to bring?" Ming asked.

"Yes."

Ming held my hands. "You are very pretty."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Right this way."

We sat down. After we ordered our food, Jack asked a question.

"How long have you liked me?" Jack asked.

"I'll admit, even before I was with the Wasabi Warriors."

"So, you did have a crush on me!" Jack exclaimed, quietly.

"Yes!" I yelled quietly.

"How did you feel when I came back?"

"I kinda felt our love grow stronger."

"Well, I have one question." He got on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

My eyes welled up with tears. I fought a sob in my throat. But I whispered, "Yes." And we kissed.

Then we enjoyed the rest of the evening. When we returned home, "Did you have fun tonight?" Jack asked.

I grinned. I stood in the hall. "Yes!" I nearly yelled. Then I ran to him and hugged him.

Jack pet me. "Good night, princess."

"Good night." And I went to bed. Jack fell asleep on the couch.

**How was that proposal? Tell me if you liked it! Love ya, all!**


	7. Kim's sister(s)

**34 reviews?! Who stole the ice cream?!*Dramatic music plays* *Clears throat* LOL! JK, but seriously, are you people planning a plot against me? *Dramatic music plays* Francis! Would it kill you to practice somewhere else? Is my story that good or bad? Anywho, ENJOY!**

I awoke, wide awake and well-rested. My consience told me to get up. I refused to get up and played 'Angry Pigeons' on my iphone. **A/N, when Kim lived with her dad, Mr Crawford bought his daughters iphones. So, yeah. On with the story! **After about 30 minutes, I finally got up. Jack was sleeping, curled up in the corner of the couch.I looked at the time. I sigh. "8:00," I whisper to myself. **  
**

"Hey! It's Rudy Rudy Rudy! It's Rudy Rudy Rudy! Answer your phone! It's Rudy Rudy Rudy!" My phone rang. I answered it.

"Hey, Rudy," I rolled my eyes. _Rudy calling at eight in the morning? It must be urgent. _I thought to myself.

"Hey, I was just calling to ask if you and Jack were stopping by the dojo today." Rudy said.

"Why.." I trailed off. "Oh, yeah! Jack's a new sensei!"

"Yeah, 9:00 sharp! And Kim, don't forget, you're watching Molly." Rudy said. Molly was my niece.

"Alright, bye!" I hung up.

I sigh. I decided to wake Jack up.

"Jack, it's time to wake up!" I yell quietly.

"Mommy, I don't want to wake up!" Jack tried to slap my hand.

I giggled. "Don't make me get the trumpet."

That woke him up.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Jack jumped up.

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing!" I wiped a tear away. "Gee, I must have laughed so hard I started crying. And don't forget, you're working at the dojo," I remembered.

"Alright. I'll take a shower and we'll be on our way." Jack said.

I got the cereal, milk and bowls out. I poured the cereal as soon as Jack came out.

While we were eating, Jack asked me, "Where did you get this milk? It's good."

"My cousin Grace, gives it to me. My uncle runs a farm, but he gives me the milk for free."

"Mm, Japan doesn't have milk as good as this."

_At the dojo. _

We arrived.

After I saw how busy, the dojo was, I sat on the bench. I watched Molly, while her mom helped teach karate.

I walked up to Rudy. "Rudy? Has the dojo always been this busy in the summer?"

"Yes," Rudy said. "That is why we have Jack, Megan, and me."

"Cool! Pretty good for your buisness?"

"Yup!" Rudy looked like he had a light bulb over his head. "You can start a daycare center!"

"Here? In the dojo?"

"Yeah! If the parents are busy, and they need to drop their younger ones here."

"And they will get it free, because they are already paying for karate!" I mentioned.

"Well, we'll talk it over with Megan and Jack and see what they think! Time for class."

Megan gave me Molly. "Aunt Kimmy!" Molly hugged me.

"Hey, princess." I picked Molly up.

"Will you show me magic tricks?" Molly jumped and down excitedly.

"What trick?"

"The one where you talk to the queen!" Molly exclaimed.

I grinned and had her pick a card. Then she put it on top. Then I shuffled them and laid them out. Then Molly told me what queen to talk to. She chose the queen of hearts, and I talked to it. Then I picked her card out.

"I like that trick!" Molly said.

Then we did magic tricks until class was over. Then Megan came and got Molly. But then my sister came in.

I gasped. I ran to Jack. "Kimmy, what's wrong?" He hugged me.

"My sister is here!" I said scared.

"Is that your father's favorite?"

I nod. "Her name's..."

"What?"

"Donna," I choke.

Donna walked over to me. "Daddy sent me here to take care of you." Donna said, stretching.

Then she punched me in my weak spot. My stomach. I fell on the floor. "Donna! I thought we settled this 3 years ago!" I gasped.

"But you put daddy in jail! You will pay!"

"He deserved it!" I said, struggling to explain.

"Now! I'll make sure, I never see you again!"

But Megan and Jack came. "What are you doing to her?" Megan asked.

Donna acted innocent. "Nothing!" She did puppy eyes.

"Donna! We're sisters! Our relationship is something to cherish!"

"She put dad in jail. I'm leaving!" She left.

Jack knelt by me. "Are you okay?"

I breathed deeply. I nodded. I was ready to go home. Molly came and hugged me. "Bye, Aunt Kimmy."

I kissed her forehead. "Bye, Molly."

**I hope y'all enjoyed! If you can answer a question I have, then you get a cookie! Who is Donna? Seriously, people I have NO idea who she is! So, see ya later!**


	8. Hanging out with Megan

**Emily: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But oh, well. Enjoy and... (Dramatic Music plays) I hate you Francis. I was even gonna pay you $50 bucks!**

**Francis: Haha! Wait you were?**

**Emily: No!**

* * *

I was cleaning up at the dojo. Jack and I clean up before leaving.

"Thanks again, you two," Rudy said.

"No problem. We enjoy it," Jack replied.

"Yeah," I said, finishing the lockers.

Rudy finished his paperwork, and got ready for his date with Bethany Applebum.

"When should we start telling people about our engagement?" I asked Jack.

"I don't know yet, I would like it if you told your sister first," Jack replied.

"I'm gonna go to Megan's house later. What are you gonna do?"

"I'll probably hang with Jerry," Jack replied, finishing wrapping new gis.

"Okay. We have plans for tonight then," I said.

"Yup," Jack said, putting the gis in a box.

"We're done," I said, putting a box of belts away.

"Yeah."

"We're gonna be going now, Rudy," Jack said.

"Alright, we'll see you Thursday," Rudy replied.

Jack and I got to my apartment. That is when I got ready to go to Megan's, while Jack got ready to go to Jerry's. Then Megan called me.

"Yo," I answered.

"Coming tonight?" Megan asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Okay, see you later," Megan said.

"Bye."

"Bye," I hung up.

Jack finished getting ready.

"All ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Jack asked.

"You look fine," I said, as I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Thanks," Jack hugged me.

"Well, it's about time to go," I looked on my phone.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off at Megan's and I'll go to Jerry's."

"Sounds good to me," I said as Jack opened the door.

_At Megan's. _

We stopped at Megan's house.

"Bye, Princess," Jack said as he kissed me.

"Bye, my prince charming," I smiled.

"Hey, Kim!" Megan said.

"Hey, Megan," I hugged her.

"Ready for tonight?" Megan asked.

"I'm totally ready!" I exclaimed, "I can't remember the last time we had a girls day out."

"Cause we never had one," Megan chuckled.

I just grinned, "what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I figured we'd go to the spa, and get manicures and pedicures," Megan said.

"Totally!" I agreed.

"Well, I figured we have supper here, and go to the spa later," Megan said.

"Sounds good," I smiled, "where's Molly?"

"She's with my husband and his family," Megan replied, getting the supper.

"So, what's for supper?" I ask as I put the silverware on the table.

"Spaghetti," Megan said, as she put supper on the table.

"How are you and John doing?"

"Good. How are you and Jack doing?" Megan asked.

"Guess," I show her my engagement ring.

"You're engaged?!" Megan nearly screamed.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"I can't believe it!" Megan said, "let's eat. The spa is open until 8:00."

"Alright," I said, as we ate the spaghetti.

_After supper. _

"Are you ready?" Megan asked, as she got sandals on.

"Yeah. Ready when you are," I wore a pair of gladiators.

"I am," Megan said, as we walked out the door.

We went to the Clip Joint, which is a salon and spa. We got our nails done, and after that we went home and played Monopoly. It was past 10 when Jack came and picked me up.

"Bye, Meg," I waved.

"Bye, Kim," Megan waved back.

I got into the car and Jack kissed me.

"Hey, Princess," Jack said.

"Hey, Jack," I said.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I leaned back in my seat.

When we got home, I got ready for bed then I fell asleep.v

* * *

**How was it? I am super sorry for not updating, I had absolutely no ideas for this story. And I don't have any ideas for Never is an Awfully Long Time. Could you give me any ideas? Review in that story, any ideas you have! **

**Love ya, Emily.**


	9. Wedding plans part 1

**Emily: This chapter is gonna be about wedding plans. So yeah.**

**Francis: On my way to $50 bucks!**

**Emily: I told you! I ain't paying you!**

* * *

I sat on my bed. I was wanting to do a simple wedding, but Jack's parents wanted their son to have a huge church wedding. Jack knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked.

"You can," I said, putting a magazine away.

"You don't the big church wedding Mom and Dad are planning?" Jack guessed.

I nodded, "I never liked big things," I replied.

"I'll try to convince my parents to let us do a simple one," Jack said.

I grinned, "thanks, Jack."

"Anything. I mean you've probably been planning this for your whole life," Jack laughed.

"No, I just don't like big things," I replied.

"We'll invite the guys and your sister and her family," Jack said.

"I prefer that much better than much better than getting married in front of a hundred people I don't even know," I laugh shakily.

"Yeah, some people like huge weddings, and getting overboard with decorations," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, and other people like fairly small weddings with barely any decorations. I want a small wedding with some decorations."

"Yeah. I never liked big things either. Too much money and work," Jack said.

"I am going to go dress shopping with Megan," I replied.

"That's fine and I told Jerry last night and he was freaking out," Jack laughed, pulling out a camera and showing me a video of Jerry freaking out.

I laughed hard, "wow! Jerry is really dancing!"

"Yeah. And I thought he was a Baptist," Jack joked.

"Really?" I knew Baptists can't dance.

"Kidding!" Jack announced.

I laughed. I loved that guy!

* * *

**Another update! Will try and update again soon!**


	10. The Beach

**Emily: This is another chapter. I'm gonna continue.**

* * *

I looked out the window of my bedroom. It was nice and warm. It would be a great day to go to the beach. If Jack wanted to that is.

"Kimmy, are you awake?" Jack asked.

"I'm awake," I replied continuing to look at the many marvels.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we'll go after breakfast," Jack said as he gave me a quick kiss, "love ya, Princess."

"Love you too, Prince Charming," I smiled.

I went to my dresser and pulled out my blue bikini. I put that on and put on a pair of shorts.

Jack was getting some oatmeal ready.

"You're a great cook," I compliment as I ate the oatmeal.

"Thanks. You're looking great," Jack smiled.

I smirk, "we're just full of compliments," I laugh.

"Yes we are."

* * *

Jack and I were at the beach. I quickly dragged Jack into the water.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he splashed me.

"A way to treat your fiancee!" I laugh.

"Just having some fun, Baby girl!" Jack laughed.

I just couldn't help but push Jack down. Jack pushed me down and soon it started to turn into a water fight. We were going crazy. By the end of the night, I was ready for a rest. Jack laid beside me. We had a fun day at the beach. Enough said.

* * *

**Emily: I NEED to go to the beach.**

**Francis: So long!**

**Emily: And where do you think, you're going?**

**Francis: The beach.**

**Emily: No you don't!**

**Francis: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
